Over the Rainbow
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: A curse, a family secret and another world? When two brothers of Elric blood find themselves on the other side of the gate, how are they supposed to survive? Should they try their best to get back, or is everything not as clear as it seems. FOREVER HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK! Are you getting tired of my millions of new stories? LOL please RAWR (R and R)**

**Just a little warning...**

**This is set in the future of FMA, and based off a variation of Brotherhood and the first anime. Ed gives up his gate still, but on the other side of the gate is our world. If there was any confusion in the summary... I am swrry!**

* * *

Over the Rainbow

Edward Sid Elric the Second, best known as Eddy, held his petite woman like hands above his head as he held the teddy bear far away from his younger sister Pinnacco Sarah Elric. He stuck his pink tongue out as he taunted the growling young girl.

"Is someone too short?" he said and the little blonde scoffed.

"Puh-lease Eddy, I'm taller than you by a good tha-ree inches," she informed him coolly and smirked. "Yet you seem to be thinkin' that the stool you are usin' as leverage is part of ya'." She sighed and smacked his leg, causing him to topple off the stool and onto the rock floor below. She triumphantly snatched the bear from his loose grasp and strolled away, swinging her 6 year old hips. Eddy growled and smacked the floor, wincing when the cool stone impacted with his small hand. A giggle erupted from behind the large sofa as Eddy growled and stood up.

"Hime, I know you being there!" He exclaimed and a giggling little chubby boy crawled out from underneath the leather couch.

Hoemhime Alphonse Elric sheepishly looked at the ground. "I'm sorry brother," he said, "but you got ur' butt whooped by a girl," he said and giggled again. "A girl younger by two years….. but she's bunch taller and smarter."

"But, she is taller than you too and you're a year older." He protested and Hime looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Maybe girls being faster growers," he concluded and Eddy nodded.

"Yep, that must be da truth!" The 8 year old exclaimed and then looked towards the doorway where a dark-haired old woman was laughing.

"You guys are so silly!" She said and walked up to her family and picked them up, one in each crook of her arm.

"Great Auntie Mai!" The two boys squealed and Mai smiled, ruffling the blonde kids' hair. She put the boys down to go play and walked into the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the dining table, his head in his hands.

"She still hasn't told them." He said wearily. "My own grandkids don't know that one of them isn't mine." Mai soothed him and took a seat next to her deceased husband's brother.

"I am hurting too," she sighed. "One of them is my grandkid, and he is still yours, just you would be his Great Uncle." She looked at her wrinkled hands. "How long before the curse affects them? And how were we supposed to know that this would happen?" She said, mostly to herself.

"It's my fault." Ed said. "I didn't realize the consequences of giving up my Gate. If I would have done as my father asked, then maybe I wouldn't lose another. We were able to keep Sarah and James away from Alchemy, but…"

"But Al and I couldn't keep Alphonse the 2nd away from it," she finished. "And my husband, son, daughter-in-law and your son paid with their lives."

"Yet it may be easier this time," Ed said. "Now that Alchemy is something of dreams."

"Who would have thought that the most used thing would become a false art? Nobody thinks it is real anymore, it is considered fantasy and illegal." Mai looked at her wrinkled palms again. "These hands which once healed and built now can only destroy."

7 years later

The two elders were in the kitchen, just like they had been 4 years ago when a boy ran in and alerted them of Edward's daughter-in-law Sarah's death. Suddenly, the sound of crashing startled them and the two ran into the living room. There, underneath the rug which was balled up against the wall, was a transmutation circle. Yet it was unlike anything that the two had ever seen. And at the bottom was an inscription.

_Curse the Cure –Alphonse Elric the First_

But the thing that scared Mai the most was the crying blonde girl with half a teddy bear in hand, standing to the left of the circle, and no sign of her blonde brothers.

* * *

**_:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya. This is where I introduce one of our other main characters. Please stay with me, the Elrics will come back into play soon!**

* * *

The brunette stared out the window, watching as the mountains rolled past. The green plants clung to the rocky hillside as the trees whizzed by the half-awake teenager. Ear-buds filled her ears, and large hoops dangled from her pale earlobe. Her fingers tapped rhythmically with the song as the words played in her mind. Her large blue eyes were half closed behind huge shades, blocking out the annoying light. The chatter of her family filled the car, and she tried her best to block it out. Her cheek rested against the warm window as the cool car air brushed against her face lightly. She let a sigh leave her pale pink lips, as the road became bumpier, one of the uneven parts of the road jarred her and she snapped her eyes open.

"Slow down," she hissed through clenched teeth as the rest of her family laughed as they were thrown in the air. She sighed and shook her head, what children.

"Don't be such a sour puss, Vee," her annoying brother called, his loud voice interrupting the current song as she turned her frost filled glare on him. She whipped off her sunglasses and stared at him from the far back seat. He was sharing the middle row with her cousin, Kaitlyn, although the two could be mistaken for siblings. Both had dark brown hair, highlighted by streaks of chestnut and gold. Both had a smile planted on their faces most of the time, and both were annoying as hell.

Kaitlyn gave Vee a knowing look. "Is someone embarrassed to have us as family?" She asked sweetly and Vee smacked her own head into the headrest in front of her.

Vee was known to her family as the grump, scheming one, or the evil child. She had cold blue eyes, usually narrowed with a calculating look always evident in them. Her skills were prowling around at night and scaring the shit out of her extended family, and scheming ways to get what she wanted out of anyone. She had medium length light brown hair with a gold tint, and long bangs which fell into her face. Usually she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, but having to wake up early today, she had it down in a slightly straight sheet. Her pink mouth usually was in a smirk, rarely a genuine smile would appear. But when it did, it shocked her family.

When Vee smiled, her whole face shone and her eyes slightly widened, making her look like an angel of sorts, almost opposite to her true personality. Her mom blamed Vee's coldness on her father, the bastard who had left them 7 years ago. According to her mother, the only time Vee had ever smiled after he left was when she had gotten her dog, Black Devil. Referred to by her family as Vee's counterpart, Black Devil was like the dog version of Vee, which was scary as hell. He was pure black, medium size, with fangs like a cobra and a temper to match his owner. Once at the lake house, when Vee's brother had referred to him as the "family dog", Black Devil had grabbed the boy by his shirt and flipped him off the dock. It wasn't that Vee had a temper; she just became cold and silent, and then would come the physical damage to her offender.

Vee had pale porcelain skin, that which the other girls her age would die for. Rarely a blemish would appear, and when it did, it was blocked by her pretty features. Her cheeks were stained a light pink, and her arms and long legs were a light tan in color. Behind her lips were white pearly teeth, usual bared in a grimace or snarl. And Vee might look like an ordinary girl, but in fact, her mind was that of a genius.

The car came to one last jarring stop, before braking in front a log house, 2 stories which towered over the miniature van. Now in the shadow of the large cabin, Vee slid her sunglasses further down her nose and sat up abruptly.

"Just wonderful, why couldn't father have left us to our own endeavors?" She sighed and her mother gave her a sharp look while she tidied her blouse.

"Do try and be nice this time," she drawled and Vee grimanced.

"Define nice," She grumbled and Vee's other cousin, the blonde 18 year old in the passenger's seat, spoke up.

"Nice is interpreted as complementation of objects to influence another person's mood or thoughts in a positive manner." She rattled off and Vee smiled.

"I do influence thoughts and emotions," Vee said dryly, "Just not in a positive way," Her cousin Kat grinned and winked at Vee. Kat was the only member of her family that Vee could stand in the least. Kat was smart and a walking dictionary, which she used to talk back to others. According to Vee, Kat was the only one who showed potential to NOT become as dumb as a rock as compared to the rest of her relatives. The family piled out of the car, unaware of the eyes watching them from the forest. Two pair of golden eyes.


End file.
